


An Hour Without You

by boohooziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harrys sick, Liam is a cockblock (surprise surprise), Louis has motherly instincts, M/M, Ok bye, also embarrassing use of selena gomez lyrics from louis here, fluff x 218038
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boohooziam/pseuds/boohooziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I wrote way way back when Harry and Louis caught the flu</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Hour Without You

It all started with a sneeze. A simple sneeze, which then evolved to an even simpler sniffle. Which suddenly transformed into a full on blocked nose and volcanic coughs. Of course Louis motherly instincts kicked in by phase 2. But by the time he had Harry in bed with his Christmas sweater that his mother had sent him 2 Christmases ago, and a cup of boiling water with a dash of honey, Harry was already coughing bloody murder, much to Louis dismay.

“Louis, out. Lou- Louis are you even listening to me”

Louis ignored Liams protest to kick him out of his and Harrys hotel room, and continued tucking in Harry, straightening out his blanket and leaving a trail of kisses on his burning forehead.

Liam rolled his eyes on the maternal boy in front of him. Sighing he dragged his feet along the wooden floors and dragged a protesting Louis out of the bedroom.

“Hey wait, Liam what the-“

“Louis it’s bad enough as it is with one of us sick, we can’t afford you catching the flu too”

Louis gave the younger boy a patronizing look before commencing to side step around him, but Liam, having a heavier build and all, stood in the shorter boys way, forbidding him from even taking a step towards the room which a very needy Harry was laying in.

“Liaaaam” Louis whined as he gave him a feeble push which Liam hardly felt. “stupid lump of stone” Louis muttered under his breath as he turned around, making his way into the living room.

He clenched his jaw as he heard Liam lock the door and tuck it inside his pocket.

**

An hour later Louis was sitting cross legged in front of Harrys door, Harry mirroring him on the other side of the door.

“I miss you”

“I miss you too” Harry croaked, tugging at Louis heart strings, he sounded so weak, so child like, that Louis was prepared to knock down the door and pull Harry into a much needed cuddle.

Frowning, Louis edged closer to the oak door and stroked it.

“You ok?” immediately after the words left his, mouth he realized how stupid the question must have sounded. Of course Harry wasn’t ok. He practically felt like death himself. Not to mention the fact that he was battling the flu alone.

Louis spun around on his bum, so he was facing Liam, his back to the door.

“Liaaam” he moaned.

“whaaaat” he mocked putting down his newspaper.

“Harry’s dying in there. Literally. You know he’s feeling light headed and he’s going to fait and DIE. Liam do you want him to die? Do you? DO YOU?” Louis babbled on making extreme gestures with his hands.

“I think you’re over exaggerating Louis” Liam sighed going back to his paper.

“Nice try” Harrys raspy voice mocked from the other side of the door. Louis could practically see him rolling his sore eyes. His voice was much much closer then before.

Louis spun back around.

“Harry?”

“Yeah” Harry yawned.

“Are you- are you hugging the door?” Louis grinned.

Silence.

He heard a ruffle from behind the door and the sound of Harry shuffling back.

“Umm no”

“Sure you weren’t” Louis chuckled, he could practically see Harry flushed cheeks reddening more then they already were.

Harry let out a muffled giggle at the sound of Louis happy voice.

“You know what?” Louis asked.

“what?”

“I don’t care. I just do not care” he murmured more to himself then to Harry.

Harry was about to ask him about what before he heard Louis jump up and his white socks skid down the polished corridor.

He furrowed his brow as he heard a grunt and a “LOUIS!” which he was sure came from Liam.

He bit down on his bottom lip as he made out not one but two pairs of feet running down the hallway.

Suddenly the door knob started rattling and Harry took a step back before Louis burst into the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Louis!” Harry shouted, hardly containing his joy at seeing his boyfriend. Louis took no time in locking the door before embracing Harry in a much needed hug.

“I missed you “he murmured into Harrys neck, ignoring the sound of Liams banging fists on the wooden door.

“We’ve only been apart for an hour though” he chuckled. (“Louis open the door right now!”)

“I know, but an hour without you is like a year without rain.” Louis sang the last bit.

“Louis oh my god your such a cheeseball” Harry giggled pulling away

“So what I haven’t seen you in an hour I think I get a free pass in being the cringy cliché boyfriend for a while” Louis stated, tucking a loose curl behind Harry ear.

Harry grabbed Louis arm and wrapped it around his own neck before pressing their foreheads together.

“You do know you’re going to get sick” Harrys warm breath hit Louis face.

“You do know I don’t care” Louis retorted.

Harry simply smiled before gently pressing his chapped lips onto Louis soft ones.

“Good” he murmured into the kiss.

***

“LIAM I NEED MORE BLANKETS”

“LIAM I’M HUNGRY”

“LIAM HURRY UP”

“LIAM”

“LIAM”

Liam slumped down the sofa as he covered his ears with a pillow as the two sick boys voices rang through the hotel room. This was the last time he was ever going to refuse going out shopping with Zayn and Niall because he felt like reading a book

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ziamofficial.tumblr.com
> 
> send me prompts or die (jk don't die ily)


End file.
